"Alison" Mask
The "Alison" Mask 'is a mask first seen in "This Is A Dark Ride". It was created by Hector Lime, and was fashioned to look like Alison DiLaurentis. The mask is often used as a disguise by "A", who seems obsessed with Alison. More than one has been made and is owned by "A" and Alison DiLaurentis/CeCe Drake. During the time she was held in A's Dollhouse, Mona Vanderwaal also wore an Alison mask, because she was forced to. In "Game Over, Charles", we see Sara Harvey wearing an Alison mask in a flashback, at The Incident at Thornhill Lodge. Series 'Season 3 *The mask was worn in "This Is A Dark Ride" by Mona Vanderwaal. She was dressed in the same Phantom of the Opera costume as Caleb in order to trick Hanna on the Halloween Train. *In "I'm Your Puppet", the mask is on the body of "John Doe" when Emily and Hanna search the morgue. It was most likely put there by Red Coat, as she is seen coming in and leaving the morgue by Aria. *In "A DAngerous GAme", Hanna, Spencer and Mona see glimpses of Alison as Red Coat. Mona later tells The Liars that Red Coat wore the mask when she visited her in Radley and during "That Night". Emily and Aria are both unsure if the girls actually saw Alison, or if it was Red Coat wearing the mask. 'Season 4' *In "A is for A-l-i-v-e", The Black Widow is seen wearing the mask while in A's Lair. One side of the mask is burned, hinting she attended The Thornhill Lodge's fire. *In "Turn of the Show", "A" is seen wearing the mask when she/he attacks Mona in her car. *In "Cat's Cradle", while Emily and Aria search through some of Alison's belongings, they find a copy of the mask with Hector Lime's brand on the back of it. Hanna, Emily and Aria go to Hector's studio and question him about its origin. Hector tells them that Alison had commissioned him to make the mask and to create copies because she wanted all her friends to look like her. Alison told Hector to break the mould when he finished. *In "Face Time", Aria and Spencer follow Melissa to Hector's shop, and they see Melissa dragging a large sack out of the shop. Spencer decides to follow Melissa and Aria goes into the shop. Aria walks to the back room and finds a whole shelf of Alison masks and molds, and finds Hector. He tries to make her leave but finally gives up, saying that he indeed broke the mould, but kept the castings because Alison's face was so beautiful. *In "The Mirror Has Three Faces", Hanna goes into Alison's old bedroom, and sees Alison's old jewellery box. In the reflection of the mirror inside the box, Red Coat is seen wearing the mask while staring at Hanna, but quickly leaves before she notices. Jessica DiLaurentis tells Spencer and Hanna that CeCe Drake once checked into Radley dressed as Alison. They realise that the masks weren't for them, Alison probably had them made for CeCe. *In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", the mask is briefly seen when Aria runs after Red Coat inside the factory. They began to fight and in the process, the mask falls off, revealing CeCe Drake. There's also a "good" Red Coat, which is Alison. 'Season 5' *In "How the 'A' Stole Christmas", during the Ice Ball, Emily and Aria chase Alison and CeCe outside with Paige and Lucas helping them corner them. But when Alison and CeCe turn around, they realise that it is Cindy and Mindy wearing "Alison" masks, and they just fell for a decoy. *In "Welcome to the Dollhouse", Mona was seen in A's Dollhouse, playing the piano with the Ali mask. When the Liars see her she takes off her mask to reveal that she is alive. Navigational Category:Objects Category:Masks Category:A Team Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5